Blood Feud
by Ciestess
Summary: "Maybe you could do: Vlad's first encounter with Blood Blossoms."


This OSW is a request from "SofiPhan29" on this site.

* * *

Vlad knocked on the door to the old store. A young man in his early twenties answered, cracking the door open until it pulled at the chain lock.  
"Victor Nightingale? You're Jack's cousin, yes?"  
The young man closed the door, undid the chain lock, and opened it again, letting Vlad in. After closing the door behind them, he turned to Vlad and asked, "You bring the cash like you promised?"  
"Of course," Vlad pulled a roll of bills out of his inside jacket pocket. "I always keep my promises."  
Victor took the offered money, looking through it. His eyes widened, and he whistled.  
"Take whatever you want, dude."

Smirking, Vlad turned to the rest of the store. It was a small, musty place, filled to the brim with old books, trinkets, and mysterious jars and bottles. He could feel the ectoplasmic energy radiating from several items - which he eagerly picked up and placed in his briefcase.  
Still... he had expected more.  
"Do you have anything… older?"  
Victor looked up from counting the money.  
"Huh…? Oh, yeah. There's a room in the back for the _really_ old stuff, but it's all _SUPER_ delicate. I'm not supposed to let anyone-"  
"Well, it's your store, now," Reaching into his pocket again, Vlad held out another roll of bills, saying, "And if I find anything, I'll be sure to have _professionals_ come and collect the items."  
"..." Victor slowly smiled, "Right this way, Mr. Masters!"

The young man led him down a hallway to an oak door. Vlad could feel his ghost-half reacting to whatever was inside. His pulse raced, and he smiled…  
The room was protected by a heavy iron lock, which Victor, with some difficulty, undid. He had to lean and push on the door with his entire body - before it slid open without a sound.  
Gasping for breath, he waved Vlad inside the red-vapor-filled room. Vlad stepped only a foot inside-  
"GiiyyyyyYYAAAAAHHHHH!" It was like his entire being was on fire! "WHAT IS THIS?!"  
Vlad might've been the one in pain, but it was Victor who looked truly terrified.  
"What...? But. Ghosts don't…"

Vlad, eyes glowing, pinned the young Nightingale against the wall.  
"What is happening to me?!" When he got no response but gaping, he shook the boy, growling and eyes glowing brighter. "ANSWER!"  
"B-Bl-Blood Blossoms! They're-" Victor swallowed. "They're an ancient ghost-"  
"HOW do I STOP IT?!"  
"Destroy them! Y-you have to destroy all the flowers!"  
With a grunt, Vlad threw Victor to ground. His head hit the concrete, knocking him out.

Vlad finally noticed the bouquets of rose-like flowers lining the walls of the room. He incinerated all of them with a few simple ectoblasts. But the pain didn't completely disappear, even after he'd destroyed every last flower (the bouquets appearing more like torches as they burned), and, unfortunately, the fire spread to other items in the room.  
Working through the pain, Vlad grabbed as many important-looking objects as he could - including a purple and green book simply titled "GZ" - before leaving the place to burn.

Once outside the building with his prizes, he watched the smoke rise.  
"Sorry, young man… But like I said: I always keep my promises." He scowled and grinned. "And I promised **myself** I'd never let Jack Fenton have anything I don't. That includes family."

* * *

This is part of my "One-Shot Wednesday" project - I'm trying to write a one-shot every week that other people have requested! Original Requests one week, and Fanfic Requests the next.  
(Only Fanfic OSWs are posted on this site, however.)

To **vote for the next OSW**, go to my Tumblr ("CiestessDE"), Twitter ("Ciestess"), or my website (crossroadofinfinity. com) to find the current poll!

While I will try to keep track of all the requests I receive _regardless_ of how they're sent, you should send Fanfic Requests through the pinned tweet on my Twitter ("Ciestess"), and Original Requests through either my email (CiestessDE *at* gmail . com) or my P atreon (if you're a patron) if you want to make sure I see them.

Just about everything goes - I'll tell you if there's a problem. But** if you want to know more about how they work**, you can read about Original OSWs on my website (crossroadofinfinity. "com/" 2019/07/07/how-it-works/), and Fanfic OSWs in my profile.

So please send me ALL the ideas! I will make sure to recognize whoever's idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.

And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
